Cinq ans après
by Calyxx
Summary: Cinq ans après , un certain blond vert et argent manque à Harry ...


Harry Potter souffla dans ses mains gantées dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, ce qui produisit un petit nuage translucide qui s'évapora vite dans l'air glacial de ce matin là.

Cinq ans avaient passés depuis _ce jour_, où il avait tué celui dont plus personne n'avait peur de prononcer le nom et où une page de son existence s'était tournée.

Avant, lorsqu'il arrivait dans un lieu, des murmures tantôt inquiets tantôt respectueux fusaient et il alimentait aussi bien les conversations que les coupures de presse. Il était celui qui avait survécut, il était l'espoir du monde des sorciers, il était un héros. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'être, dans le fond, mais disons que son existence avait prit une autre saveur, plus calme, moins palpitante. Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'y faire, surtout au début, mais il avait finit par apprécier cet tranquillité qui lui permettait de savourer certaines petites choses auxquelles il ne faisait pas attention lorsque sa vie était en danger à chaque secondes.

Ces temps libres où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser lui avaient aussi permis de réaliser certaines choses. La première lui était venue en face, entre claque et évidence. Il n'aimait simplement pas Ginny. Elle avait simplement été pour lui ce qui était le plus proche d'une petite sœur et c'était bien d'un amour fraternel qu'il l'aimait, non pas d'autre chose. Mais comme avant il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'y penser, il ne s'en était jamais aperçut et avait plongé la tête baissée dans cette relation qui lui était offerte. La quitter avait été un moment difficile et il avait évité Ron un certain moment pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'un grand frère protecteur. Mais le temps était passé et la jeune rouquine avait finit par comprendre que rien n'aurait jamais été possible entre elle et le garçon qui avait survécut, avec pour raison la deuxième chose dont Harry s'était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale: Il était gay. Absolument gay.

Vite suivit de la troisième évidence, un peu plus difficile à avaler mais pas moins réelle: Un certain blond vert et argent lui manquait éperdument depuis qu'il l'avait perdu de vue, depuis la fin de sa dernière année à l'école des sorciers, qu'ils avaient tous deux tenu à terminer dans les règles de l'art.

Bien sûr, au début il n'avait rien vu. Non, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple, et même la guerre terminée, rien n'était jamais vraiment simple dans la vie du survivant. La haine qu'il croyait ressentir pour Draco Malfoy enfouissant tout sous des couches de sentiments contradictoires et tant qu'il voyait le blond tous les jours, il ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir de manque. Oui, quelques fois ses yeux se baladaient un peu trop longtemps du côté de la table des Serpentards, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué.

Seulement aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, n'osant évidemment pas l'appeler étant donné qu'ils étaient censés se détester et à présent le blond lui manquait cruellement.

C'était donc dans l'espoir de l'oublier un moment que le survivant se rendait dans un petit bar à la fréquentation assez diverse avec la ferme intention de se saouler. Pas très glorieux certes, mais ce genre d'attitude n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il pouvait bien se l'autoriser de temps en temps, non ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bar, une odeur d'alcool lui sauta à la gorge et il ne put se retenir d'éternuer en sentant son nez commencer à piquer. Parce que notre survivant tenait très, très mal l'alcool. Mais vraiment très mal.

Il s'assit derrière le comptoir et leva la main pour commander. Il voulait quelque chose de fort même s'il n'y connaissait rien aussi laissa-t-il le barman choisir pour lui.

En attendant sa boisson il explora le bar du regard sans y trouver de visages familiers. Des

ivrognes, pour la plus part déjà ivres.

C'est alors que son cœur rata un battement pour ensuite s'accélérer considérablement. Il plissa les yeux pour s'assurer que ce qu'il venait de voire n'était pas un mirage mais bien une réalité : Draco Malfoy était assis seul à une table dans un coin près d'une fenêtre, juste un peu plus loin .

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il se figea. Pouvait-t-il vraiment faire ça ?

Balayant ses doutes d'un revers de la main, il respira un grand coup pour rejoindre la table où le vert et argent avait prit place.

-Malfoy ? S'enquit le garçon qui avait survécut pour attirer l'attention du blond qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Le vert et argent leva la tête vers lui et son visage fut vite éclairé d'un sourire qui fit s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre d'Harry.

-Potter ! Ça fait longtemps !

_Beaucoup trop_. Se retint de dire Harry.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui, vas-y !

Le brun fut surprit mais aussi, et il ne put le cacher, vraiment heureux que Draco l'accueille aussi bien. Il avait eu peur que le blond n'est gardé que des sentiments de haine pour lui, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi depuis Poudlard ? S'informa Malfoy en le regardant de ses magnifiques yeux. Tu es toujours avec Ginny ?

Harry eut un petit sourire. Voilà qui allait lui faciliter les choses.

-Non, en fait on s'est séparés quelques semaines après la fin de la septième année. Avec le calme, j'ai compris certaines choses et…

-Tu es gay ? Fit Malfoy en penchant la tête sur le côté. Parce que c'est ce que moi j'ai toujours cru.

-Euh ouais.

Harry était presque soufflé de la facilité avec laquelle il avait fait son coming-out. En vérité, c'était même plutôt Malfoy qui avait fait son coming-out à sa place. Ce qui n'était pas si mal.

Il y eut un petit sourire et Draco soupira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu sais, j'aurais voulu qu'on passe moins de temps à se détester, à Poudlard. En fait je… J'aurais voulu qu'on soit amis.

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait simplement exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine mais il se reprit à temps pour pouvoir répondre:

-Moi aussi. J'avais envie de venir vers toi, mais tu sais je crois que même les autres auraient trouvé ça bizarre.

-Ouais. Notre haine, c'était un peu comme une légende en fait.

-Mais on pourrait-être amis, maintenant ? S'empressa d'ajouter le brun. Je veux dire, le monde entier n'a plus les yeux braqués sur nous en attendant qu'on se déteste… Donc on pourrait-être amis ?

Draco tendit sa main et Harry y posa la sienne.

-Ok. Fit le blond. Amis.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils se trouvèrent un certain nombre de points communs puisqu'ils se trouvait qu'ils avaient tous deux largué leurs copines respectives peu après la fin de Poudlard et qu'ils étaient actuellement célibataire.

Tout en parlant, ils s'était considérablement rapprochés et Harry sentait son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où chacun se demanda ce qui allait suivre mais pour finir ce fut Malfoy qui rompit la distance entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur celles du survivant.

Harry sourit contre les lèvres du blond et lorsque ce dernier voulu se dégager le brun approfondit le baiser tout en posant sa main derrière la tête de Draco pour le garder contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les yeux d'Harry brillaient de joie et ceux de Draco d'inquiétude.

-Tu es… Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? Murmura le vert et argent en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

Harry secoua la tête un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Draco Malfoy. Commença-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Cela fait cinq ans que tous les jours de ma vie je pense à toi. Cinq ans que tu me manque à chaque seconde, que la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est qu'à la fin de la septième année j'aurais dû te retenir. Et tu me demande si c'est vraiment ça que je veux ? Évidemment que c'est ça que je veux !

Le blond laissa échapper un sourire et Harry prit sa main.

-Du coup, on pourrait peut-être… Enfin tu sais, on a cinq ans à rattraper, alors on pourrait… Aller chez moi ? Proposa Draco, un peu hésitant.

Le survivant eut un petit rire et, tout en resserrant la main de Draco dans la sienne, il se redressa et dit avec un sourire:

-J'attendais justement que tu me le propose !


End file.
